Slytherin Pride
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: The story of Harry Potter and his classmates a different way. Hermione is Snape's daughter, Draco has a twin sister, Harry gets puts into Slytherin. What happens when Harry becomes best friends with Draco, Tori, and Hermione? What happens when Ron Weasley becomes their greatest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's POV**

I've been so excited since June when I got my letter on my 11th birthday that I could attend Hogwarts. Father's tried to convince me to go to Durmstrang but I refuse. Plus I couldn't stand not being in the same school as my sister or my friends.

I roamed the family library, scanning the shelves until I found the book I was looking for._ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newton Scamander. It wasn't for me. I ran my way up the stairs and pushed the door into the bedroom right next to mine.

I took in the room, it was filled with colors of bright green and ocean blue. I'd have to say it was the liveliest room in the household. I remember vividly when Father and Mother had the fight of letting her put the ocean blue touch.

I looked over at my twin sister, well not so much twin as she had darker hair, and bluer eyes. She wasn't feeling the best today, and I hoped she be alright because we both have to go to school tomorrow.

"Tori, love. Are you alright?" I asked her.

She sniffled in a pile of tissues. I stared at her, she had teary eyes and a running nose. I wish Father was home so he could brew her a potion.

"I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. If I knew one thing about my sister, that was when she was lying. It's hard to tell with her, she could be an actress.

But I was the only one able to tell, besides my mother of course. And her best friend, but I was able to tell first. Since we were babies, I was my sister's first confider and I hoped as we started Hogwarts it would remain that way.

"Are you excited for the train today?" She asked.

"It's tomorrow, Tori." I stated.

"Oh thank Merlin." She exclaimed. Wiping her nose on another tissue.

Scrunching my face, I shook it off. And pulled the book from under shirt. "Look what I brought."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Don't want to get it yucky, its my favorite you know." She said, declining.

"Now I know you're sick." I laughed.

I placed it on the stand next to her, and shook my head as I walked out of her room. Father wouldn't be home for hours, and if only Mother was a wee bit successful at potions Tori'd be fine in a mere hour past.

I walked over to my owl, Vela, and gave her treat. I sat down and wrote a letter to one person who was excellent at potions and wouldn't mind helping out Tori.

I waited in the living room, flipping through another book that'd I found in the library, some piece of wizard fiction. That's when I heard the house elf, Dobby, letting us know that someone was here.

"I'll get it, Mother." I said standing up, when I felt her wand at my shoulder.

"I will do it, dear. Go check on your sister." She said with a smile. I waited at the bottom of the staircase until I heard Mother speak again.

"Severus, dear. We weren't expecting you till later today." Mother said.

"Yes well, Draco owled me and told me that Tori was sick and Lucius was not home to brew a potion for her." I heard my godfather's soft but stern voice.

"Yes do come in. Draco!" Mother said my name rather loudly.

I made my presence known and nodded towards my godfather, and he just smiled, then turned back to my mother changing his face to a rather stern expression.

"What is it Cissa?" He asked her.

"I'm afraid it seems like a muggle common cold as they call it. Puffy eyes, running and stuffy nose, tiredness." Mother said.

"Yes best treat it now, can't have my students missing first day can we?" He said with a smile towards me.

My godfather, well mine and Tori's godfather, Severus Snape was the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, and the Head of Slytherin House, the house that both Tori and I plan to get into.

After several moments of silence, and awkward glares, Snape just nodded. "I'll get working on that potion now."

"I'll let Tori know you're here." I said, running up the stairs.

Walking back into her room seeing her asleep, I thought best not be to wake her up. After all my sister was not very friendly after eight hours asleep who knows what'd she be like after just an hour.

I decided to pack our trunks for Hogwarts. I slipped in some of Tori's favorite muggle clothes that only I knew she had, let alone the ones she liked best. I patched up our Quidditch stuff, and decided best to let her finish the rest when she was better.

Once Snape came up to let me know that the potion was done, I left him to wake her up. She would appreciate him by her side far more than me.

I watched from the opposite hallway wall, as Snape gave her the potion. It must of tasted really awful, because she nearly puked. My sister had taken a Merlin amount of potions in her life time and for one to make her puke had to taste like Goblin piss.

"Tori?" I asked peeking through the doorway when I saw Snape stand from his knees beside her bed.

"Best to let her sleep now, Draco." Snape said, patting my shoulder as he left.

I sat across the room in my desk chair, and I waited for her to wake up. Hoping she'd feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How is everyone? Sorry I've been gone. Anyways, Enjoy...**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I sat in my room packing my trunk. I would be staying with the Malfoys and we'd be boarding the train tomorrow to Hogwarts. Me and my two best friends, the Malfoy twins, would be that is. I put multiple pairs of long black trousers in my trunk.

After packing several books in my trunk, I left my trunk on my bed, and began to pack the bag I would need for the Malfoys. I packed the nicest outfit I owned, which were some of my mothers old clothes, and then my favorite muggle book, Romeo and Juliet, and then I picked a couple of muggle books that Tori would like and put them in the bag as well.

Tori's father, Lucius, absolutely despised anything muggle. That's why I had to sneak her these muggle books every time we got together. I'm sure she'd like this new one I found. _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry. I looked around my room once last time before setting the bag on top of my trunk.

I walked out of my room, and roamed the hall peeking into my father's private study looking for him. I then made my way to the living room.

"Dad!" I called out in hope that someone would answer me.

I looked in the kitchen, and then the family library, until I finally called out for the house elf. I heard a pop and my father's house elf Happy appeared.

"Misses called?" Happy asked with her well, cheerful tone.

"Yes, where is my father?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"Master left for the Malfoys, Misses. Said that Miss Tori was sick, and needed to be attended to. Told Happy to bring Misses Hermione to Malfoys at noon." Happy said.

"It's almost noon, would you have the kitchen elves make me lunch and I'll get my things." I said, running up the stairs.

I brought down my trunk and bags, and a sandwich was waiting for me on the table. I ate it quickly and when I heard the large grandfather clock strike twelve, I called for Happy. Within seconds we were in front of the Malfoy Manor.

Happy rung the doorbell and then disappeared. The door opened and Aunt Narcissa was standing there. "Hermione my dear, come in."

"Thank you, Aunt Cissa." I said, stepping into the house.

Then I heard my father come into the living room, brushing his long dark hair out of his face. "Cissa is she here?"

"Yes father, I am. Happy dropped me off." I said, making sure to use 'father' while in the Manor. The Malfoy's weren't a very mom and dad kind of family.

"She just left you on the doorstep, am I going to have a word with that house elf." He said, while Aunt Cissa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Severus, behave." She said, leaving the room.

My father made his way across the room to me, and he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Hope you had a good morning love. Sorry I left."

"It's okay father, I know you had to help Tori. How is she anyway?" I asked, as he passed me to go bring my bags in.

"She's sleeping now." A familiar voice said, and I turned to see my best friend, one of them that is, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Draco!" I said, running towards him at full speed nearly toppling him over in a hug, and he immediately wrapped his arms around my back.

"Well hi there." He said.

After waiting an hour, Tori emerged from her room and the three of us went outside. Little did I know, was that the Malfoy twins had planned for me to ride a broom today.

"Come on Hermione." Tori complained, already high in the air on hers.

"I'm coming." I said, lowing my crossed arms and attempting to get onto the broom.

Draco flew down to my level, and reached his hand out to help me onto the broom. I swung my leg over and fitted into the position my father had showed me times and times again, and then lifted the tip of my broom up to reach Tori's level.

"See there you go." Draco said, smiling.

"What if I fall?" I asked a bit nervous.

"I won't let you fall." Draco says with a reassuring smirk.

"Uncle Sev, look at Mione!" Tori called.

I watched my father, and Aunt Cissa, come outside and my father smiled at me, and I lifted one hand from the broom and waved to him, he seemed to have a silent conversation with Aunt Cissa.

"So Uncle Sev is really making you use your mother's last name?" Draco asked me.

"Yep Hermione Granger, it sounds weird doesn't it." I said.

"Well it means you'll get sorted before us, right?" Tori asked.

"No, Father says they don't do it in alphabetical order." I said.

"Hm then who knows." Draco said shrugging.

We spent a while longer on the brooms, until Lucius came home that is. He came bargining through the house, and we immediately flew to the ground, Draco put the brooms away in the shed, and Tori and I went to greet him.

He slammed the front door shut, as we entered the room. Tori's back straightened. "Welcome home, Father."

He seemed to take a breath before speaking. "Thank you, Tori."

"Hello Uncle Lucius." I said, though I did not give any indication of the distaste I had for his name, not that I didn't like him, its just his name was funny.

"Hermione, dear. Good to see you. Where is your father?" He asked, looking around the room.

"In the library with Aunt Cissa." I answered.

"Well then that is where I'll be." He said, just as Draco joined us.

"Hello Father." Draco said.

"Hello son." He said, making his way to the library.

"Come on." I said, after I saw Lucius make his way down the hallway.

We followed him to the Malfoy library and then stopped at the door, being careful to be quiet. We watched Lucius enter giving his wife a kiss, and shaking my father's hand.

"Lucius, dear. What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"It's that stupid Weasley Sr. Apparently his youngest son is going to Hogwarts this year and hes been at home preparing." Lucius said.

"Well then the Ministry should fire him." My father said.

"And did you know this, Harry Potter is also beginning his first year." Lucius said.

We all looked to each other in question of the name as Aunt Cissa and my father had various shocked reactions in silence. Until my father spoke, that is.

"Well no doubt those two should be Gryffindors, so the children have nothing to worry about." He said.

"The twins certainly don't but what about Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"My daughter will be in Slytherin." He said.

After that, we all ate dinner in silence like we usually did. Then Lucius put two more beds in Tori's room so we all could sleep together. Once he left, we started talking.

"Whose the Weasleys?" I asked.

"Some poor blood traitor family with more kids than they can afford that Father works with." Draco said bouncing up and down.

"Harry Potter is starting his year with us." Tori exclaimed.

"Well yeah-" I started but was interrupted by the door opening.

My father stepped into the room with a smile across his face. "Looks like some children have been snooping around when they're not supposed to."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev." Draco said.

"Please don't tell Father." Tori panicked.

"Your secret is safe with me." He smirked and the twins sighed, crawling under their covers and turning their lamps out.

"You mean you can't ride with me? And I can't use my last name?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." He responded.

"Father, do you think there's any doubt that I won't be in Slytherin?" I asked.

"Nope. Because you're my daughter." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I whispered.

"See you at school. Goodnight love." He said, getting up to leave the room.

"Goodnight Dad." I said, crawling under the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

**Do you enjoy this story? If so, great! I think writing it. PS generally when it comes to writing stories where Draco Malfoy has a twin sister, I use Tori for his sister's name its the shorter version of Astoria. **

**Anyways and Always: Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
